Stranger
by Viselle
Summary: Bukankah sebelumnya kita memang tak saling mengenal? Kita asing bagi satu sama lain, meski pada kenyataannya kau dan aku terikat benang takdir. Jadi, ketika kini kita kembali asing itu bukanlah masalah. Malah, mungkin lebih baik begini. Kita kembali seperti sebelumnya. Orang asing.


**Disclaimer:**

 **Gundam Seed/Destiny ©Masatsugu Iwase, Yoshiyui Tomino, Hajime Yatate Sunrise**

(saya hanya meminjam karakter di dalamnya)

*.*

 **Stranger**

By

Ann

*.*

Peringatan: AU, OOC (sesuai kebutuhan cerita), typo(s).

Tidak suka? Mungkin bisa tekan tombol ' **Back** ' atau ' **Close** '

Dan untuk kalian yang berniat meneruskan membaca ...

selamat menikmati.

.*.

 _Bukankah sebelumnya kita memang tak saling mengenal? Kita asing bagi satu sama lain, meski pada kenyataannya kau dan aku terikat benang takdir. Jadi, ketika kini kita kembali asing itu bukanlah masalah. Malah, mungkin lebih baik begini. Kita kembali seperti sebelumnya. Orang asing._

.*.

"Aku rasa, ini terjadi bukan hanya karena benturan yang terjadi tapi karena di alam bawah sadarnya, Kira-san memang ingin melupakan. Bisa jadi, Kira-san tidak sanggup menerima kenyataan sehingga secara tak sadar ia membentengi dirinya dengan menghapus memori tentang beberapa hal."

Cagalli tertegun mendengar penjelasan Elena, dokter yang merawat Kira. Tiga bulan yang lalu Kira mengalami kecelakaan. Pria itu jatuh dari lantai dua bangunan ketika mengecek lokasi kontruksi pembangunan kafe yang diarsitekinya. Tak ada patah tulang atau cidera berat lainnya, hanya saja Kira tak sadarkan diri selama seminggu. Koma. Lalu ketika bangun pria itu melupakan segalanya. Kira melupakan siapa dirinya, keluarganya, temannya, juga orang yang dicintainya. Perlahan dengan pengobatan dan bantuan terapis, ingatan pria itu kembali. Sedikit demi sedikit Kira kembali mengingat. Sayangnya, hingga hari ini pria itu masih melupakan satu hal, yakni Cagalli.

Semua kenangan, ingatan, segala hal yang berhubungan dengan Cagalli menghilang dari kepala Kira. Cagalli kembali menjadi orang asing, sama seperti setahun lalu.

"Apa dia akan melupakanku selamanya?" tanya Cagalli hati-hati. Ia mengharapkan jawaban 'tidak' yang tegas, bukannya gelengan kepala disertai jawaban ambigu sang dokter.

"Aku tak dapat memastikan itu. Jika menyangkut pasien yang menderita amnesia aku tidak berani memberi kepastian. Bisa saja ingatannya kembali besok, bulan depan, sepuluh tahun lagi, atau─"

"─tak kembali selamanya," sambung Cagalli.

"Optimislah, Cagalli. Pada akhirnya Kira-san akan mengingatmu," kata Elena membesarkan hati Cagalli.

Cagalli menghela napas. "Mungkin yang kaukatakan benar, Elena. Kira memang ingin melupakan. Ia ingin menghapusku dari memorinya. Karena mengingatku hanya memberinya rasa sakit. Aku adalah bukti bahwa kehidupannya tidak sempurna, sebab itulah dia memilih untuk melupakanku."

"Cagalli, kau hanya harus bersabar."

Sayangnya, Cagalli sudah muak bersabar. Ia muak menunggu ketidakpastian dalam kehidupannya. Selama ini ia selalu menunggu untuk diakui, diberi perlakuan layak sebagai bagian keluarga. Tidak, Ia tak akan bersabar lagi. Ia akan menyelesaikan ini dengan caranya.

.*.

Cagalli melangkah keluar dari klinik, berbelok ke kanan menuju mobilnya. Namun, sebelum mencapai mobil seseorang muncul menghalangi jalan.

"Apa yang Elena katakan?" tanya pria berambut indigo itu.

"Sama seperti sebelumnya, tak ada perkembangan berarti," jawab Cagalli sambil lalu. Ia meneruskan langkah hingga mencapai sedan kuning miliknya.

"Lalu apa yang akan kaulakukan?"

Cagalli masuk ke dalam mobil, duduk di kursi pengemudi. Si pria mengikuti, duduk tepat di sampingnya. "Tak ada," sahutnya seraya menghidupkan mesin.

"Jangan membohongiku, kau pasti akan melakukan sesuatu. Aku tahu. Lagipula, tujuanmu datang ke Plant belum terlaksana, kan?"

Tepat. Ia memang akan melakukan sesuatu. Tapi ia tidak akan memberitahu pria di sampingnya. Athrun Zala adalah sahabat Kira, pria itu hanya akan menghancurkan rencananya jika tahu apa yang akan ia perbuat.

"Katakan padaku, apa rencanamu?" desak Athrun.

Cagalli mendengus. "Jika kukatakan apa kau akan membantuku?" tantangnya.

"Kau tahu, aku akan melakukan apa pun untukmu," sahut Athrun. "Aku selalu mendukungmu."

"Kau yakin akan tetap mendukungku, bahkan jika aku ingin menghancurkan Ulen Hibiki?" tanya Cagalli.

"Kau tak akan melakukan itu. Pembalasan dendam bukan tujuanmu," ujar Athrun.

Cagalli mencengkeram setir dengan kuat, lalu ia menginjak pedal gas, dan mulai melajukan mobilnya.

Tujuan. Apa sebenarnya tujuan Cagalli datang ke Plant? Untuk pembalasan dendam? Tidak. Ia sama sekali tidak memikirkan itu. Pada awalnya ia datang jauh-jauh dari Orb untuk menemukan keluarganya. Ia ingin tahu bagaimana rupa orangtua kandungnya. Ingin bertemu mereka dan berkata, "Aku putri kalian, Cagalli." Lalu orangtuanya akan merengkuhnya ke dalam pelukan mereka. Menangis bahagia karena menemukan kembali putri mereka yang hilang.

Namun, ketika ia sampai di depan rumah megah keluarga Hibiki, bukan itu yang ia dapat. Ulen Hibiki, ayah kandungnya, menatap Cagalli dengan jijik seolah ia tak pantas berada di depan pria itu. "Aku hanya memiliki satu putra, Kira. Kau bukan putriku, itu sebabnya aku meninggalkanmu di Orb. Aku tak butuh putri sepertimu," kata pria itu dengan dingin. Sementara ibunya, Via Hibiki, hanya menatapnya dengan mata berkaca-kaca. Seperti hendak mendekat dan memeluknya, tapi tak kunjung melakukan itu.

Hari itu Cagalli pergi dengan luka yang menganga, dan luka itu bertambah lebar ketika ia melihat bagaimana orangtuanya memperlakukan Kira dan Stellar. Jika ia dibuang ke panti asuhan, Kira dan Stellar diasuh dengan semua kemewahan. Kira adalah anak emas, si jenius, dan Stellar, si tuan putri cantik dengan segudang talenta. Keduanya merupakan kebanggan Ulen dan Via. Sedang dirinya ... apa yang bisa dibanggakan darinya. Ia memang pintar dalam hal akademik, tapi bukan seorang jenius. Ia juga tak mempunyai kemampuan menari dengan anggun, yang mampu membuat orang yang melihatnya memberi _standing applause_. Ia adalah gadis biasa, yang tumbuh besar di sebuah panti asuhan, yang pada masa kecilnya tak mampu berbicara dengan baik. Gagap. Itulah yang membuat dirinya dibuang, diasingkan sejauh mungkin oleh orangtuanya sendiri.

Meski dengan semua perlakuan yang didapatnya, Cagalli tak mendendam. Ia datang untuk sebuah pengakuan. Ia hanya ingin diakui sebagai anak oleh kedua orangtuanya. Ia ingin memiliki keluarga yang tak pernah dimiliki sebelum ini. Oleh sebab itu, ia mendekati Kira dan Stellar, Cagalli ingin mengenal saudaranya, menjadi teman bagi keduanya.

Dalam waktu singkat ia berhasil berteman dengan Stellar, kemudian Kira. Hubungan darah tak bisa didustakan. Ada jalinan tak kasat mata di antara mereka, menjadikan ketiganya merasa nyaman bersama. Terlebih Cagalli dan Kira, mereka menjadi sangat akrab, terlalu akrab sehingga Kira salah menafsirkan hubungan mereka. Kira menyukai Cagalli, itulah yang terjadi, bahkan pria itu melamarnya, berniat menjadikan Cagalli pendamping hidup.

Tepat di hari Kira melamarnya, Cagalli membeberkan kenyataan itu. Semua kebenaran yang menjadi alasan penolakannya.

Itu adalah awal kehancuran Kira, dan penyesalan Cagalli. Ya, ia menyesal telah datang ke Plant. Menyesal mendekati Kira. Menyesal karena menjadi penyebab rasa sakit yang begitu dalam bagi saudaranya. Lalu yang paling membuatnya menyesal adalah Kira melupakannya. Ia menghilang dari ingatan Kira, sementara Kira tetap abadi dalam memorinya. Tidak adil.

Mobil yang Cagalli kemudikan berhenti di depan pintu masuk sebuah hotel berbintang lima. Segera seorang petugas _vallet_ membukakan pintu dan Cagalli keluar. Langkahnya mantap melewati pintu kaca hotel. Ia sudah akan berbelok menuju aula, ketika Athrun menahan langkahnya.

"Apa yang ingin kaulakukan? Kira sama tidak bersalahnya sepertimu. Dia tidak pantas menerima pembalasan ini. Bagaimana pun juga dia saudaramu."

"Dia putra kesayangan Ulen," sahut Cagalli.

"Yang membuatnya pantas mendapat pembalasanmu? Kau ingin menyakiti Ulen dengan menyakitinya, begitukah? Cagalli, ini─"

"Kau akan melakukan apa pun untukku, kan? Apa itu hanya janji kosong Athrun?" potong Cagalli.

"Tapi ini─"

"Kau bahkan tak tahu apa yang akan kulakukan. Kau hanya melarang dan melarangku. Apa pikirmu aku akan sejahat itu?"

Athrun membisu. _Emerald_ pria itu menatap Cagalli. Butuh beberapa detik sebelum Athrun berkata, "Tidak. Kau bukan orang jahat."

Cagalli tersenyum. "Terima kasih," ucapnya sebelum kembali melanjutkan langkah.

.*.

Tamu undangan sudah memenuhi aula. Meja-meja panjang dengan berbagai macam makanan di atasnya diletakkan di bagian pinggir ruangan. Di sudut, dekat podium, orkestra mini memainkan musik syahdu. Pelayan berpakaian biru malam mondar-mandir dengan nampan berisi minuman. Ini adalah pesta elegan, yang dipersiapkan dengan khusus untuk tamu-tamu kalangan atas.

Cagalli berdiam diri di pinggir, matanya menyapu ruangan. Ia tak terbiasa menghadiri pesta seperti ini, kehidupannya di golongan menengah-bawah menjadikan dirinya tak memiliki akses untuk masuk ke dunia glamor ini. Tapi inilah kehidupan yang dijalani orangtua dan saudaranya. Kehidupan _high class_ yang tak mungkin bisa ia capai.

Ia memerhatikan Stellar menjadi pusat perhatian. Adiknya itu tampak cantik dalam balutan gaun kuning lemon. Senyumnya merekah menyambut ucapan selamat dari tamu. Kira berdiri di samping sang adik dalam balutan tuxedo hitam, begitu tampan didampingi gadis berambut merah muda, Lacus. Pasangan itu tampak bahagia. Ah, tentu saja. Bukankah aneh jika pasangan yang bertunangan tak tampak bahagia? Bahkan Cagalli sendiri ikut bahagia untuk mereka.

"Jujur saja, Cagalli. Kau membuatku gelisah." Athrun bersuara. Sejak tadi pria itu memang sudah waspada menantikan apa yang akan ia lakukan. Tapi ia tak melakukan apa pun selain mengamati.

Cagalli menoleh. "Tak sabar menungguku menghancurkan pesta pertunangan Kira?" tanyanya.

Athrun menggeleng. "Aku tahu kau takkan melakukan itu. Entah kau mengakuinya atau tidak, kau menyayangi Kira. Dia saudaramu."

"Aku tahu itu, dan akan terus mengingatnya. Dia yang melupakan aku," sahut Cagalli kecut.

"Lalu apa yang akan kaulakukan?" Athrun bertanya.

Cagalli menelengkan kepala. "Kau tidak bosan bertanya rupanya."

"Aku khawatir kau melakukan tindakan bodoh yang akan melukai dirimu sendiri," kata Athrun.

"Aku sudah melakukan tindakan itu di masa lalu dan tak akan mengulanginya," sahut Cagalli. "Bukankah aku sudah melakukan tindakan bodoh dengan datang ke Plant, berharap orangtuaku akan menerimaku, padahal mereka sudah dengan sengaja membuangku di Orb?"

"Itu sebuah usaha, bukannya tidakan bodoh," ralat Athrun.

"Usaha yang sia-sia, ya kan?"

Athrun tak membenarkan ucapan Cagalli. Pria itu hanya membuang pandangannya jauh. Mengarah pada tuan rumah yang berbahagia.

" _Sayonara._ " Suara itu mengalun di telinga Athrun, ketika berbalik pemilik suara itu sudah menghilang. Athrun langsung mengarahkan matanya ke pintu, dan benar saja Cagalli baru saja melewati pintu keluar.

.*.

Ini adalah cara yang Cagalli pilih. Pergi.

Ia tak butuh lagi pengakuan. Tak memerlukan keluarganya. Ia akan hidup dengan dirinya sendiri mulai sekarang. Tak akan lagi ia mencoba menemui orangtua maupun saudaranya. Ia tak ingin melukai siapa pun dengan kehadirannya. Biarkan keluarganya hidup dengan cara mereka, dan Cagalli dengan caranya sendiri.

Cagalli akan meninggalkan Plant secepat yang ia bisa. Meninggalkan segalanya di tempat ini, termasuk orang yang dicintainya.

"Athrun ...," berbisik ia sebut nama itu. Jika ada yang tidak ingin ia lepaskan saat ini. Itu adalah Athrun Zala. Sungguh. Ia ingin bersama pria itu. Namun jika mereka bersama, suatu hari ia akan kembali bertemu dengan keluarganya. Tidak! Ia tak akan kembali.

TIINN!

Bunyi klakson membuyarkan lamunan Cagalli. Dengan cepat ia menyusut sebutir air mata di sudut matanya, kemudian bergerak ke mobil yang di antar petugas vallet. Ia menunggu, namun petugas itu tak kunjung keluar dari mobil.

"Hey!" Cagalli mengetuk kaca pintu mobil dengan marah. Kaca itu perlahan turun, menampakkan siapa yang duduk di belakang kemudi.

"Athrun! Apa yang─"

"Naiklah, aku akan mengantarmu ke mana pun kau ingin pergi," tukas Athrun sebelum Cagalli menyelesaikan kata-katanya. "Bukankah aku sudah berjanji akan selalu mendukungmu. Dan aku tak bisa melakukan itu jika jauh darimu."

Cagalli mungkin tak akan kembali ke Plant, tapi tak ada salahnya membawa pulang oleh-oleh, kan?

.*.

 _ **fin**_

.*.

Well, jangan nanya kenapa ceritanya kayak gini. Karena saya juga nggak tahu. Saya hanya menulis yang muncul di kepala saya. Hahahaha ...

Terima kasih sudah mampir.

Banjarmasin, 07 Maret 2017.

See ya,

Ann *-*


End file.
